legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel
- PSVITA = - PS4 = }} |-| Limited = - PSVITA = }} |-| ENG = - PSVITA = }} |-| Lionheart = - PSVita = }} }} |japan = 英雄伝説 閃の軌跡 |romaji = Eiyuu Densetsu: Sen no Kiseki |developer = Nihon Falcom Corporation |publisher = Nihon Falcom Corporation XSEED Games (U.S) NIS America (EU) |release = September 26, 2013 (JP) June 24, 2014 (CN, KR) December 22, 2015 (U.S) January 29, 2016 (EU) |genre = Story RPG |modes = Single-player |ratings = CERO-B (JP) ESRB-T (U.S) PEGI-12 (EU) |platforms = Sony Playstation 3, Playstation Vita, Windows PC |external link = Official Page (English)|next = |previous = }} is the first chapter in the Trails of Cold Steel tetralogy. Its settings takes place in the Erebonian Empire where its events concurrently intertwine with the events of The Legend of Heroes: Zero/Ao duology. An enhanced edition by Falcom has been announced, titled ''The Legend of Heroes: Sen no Kiseki: Kai -Thors Military Academy 1204-''. It is a remaster of the original Trails of Cold Steel for the PlayStation 4, set to release in Japan on March 08, 2018. The game is a 4K remaster and will be compatible with save data from the previous versions and add new features. Story Among the nations on the Zemuria continent, the military-powered Erebonian Empire struggles with its internal conflict between the two society-divisions of its population where their struggle for power steadily intensifies with each passing month. The Noble Faction which centralizes around the Four Great Houses to maintain tradition through provincial rule and the Reformist Faction, which centralizes around Giliath Osborne the Ironblood Chancellor who attempts to reinforce the government for the commoners' well being. None were kind to another over the years without a conclusive stalemate as the Empire itself plunges back into the Dark Ages from the worsening tension. However, change begin at a gearing motion which pivots at the Empire's prestigious school, The Thors Military Academy, an institute founded by the late Emperor Dreichels Reise Arnor, where new students regardless of class and background come to enroll for their respective futures. But not even the academy (students and faculty alike) can avoid the turbulent friction between the two factions as its class system is deeply interwoven in the tapestry of Erebonian culture since its foundation. As portrayed by the uniforms, the white are the nobles who are given preferential treatment in every aspect, while the green stand for the commoners who progressively excel while bearing the given inferiority. Both sides still tend to repel one another and spark competitiveness between academic performances, combat training, and extracurricular activities. In this new semester in S1204, Rean Schwarzer, the 17-year-old teenager from the northern region of Ymir arrives at Trista where the lino flowers bloom in the season of spring. Noticing that his issued crimson uniform is different from the regular status quo, he also encounters eight other similarly dressed students of different ethnic backgrounds which makes his attendance even more curious. After the entrance ceremony and the headmaster's speech, a young female instructor announced, "All students in red uniforms, gather around for a special orienteering exercise". For the first time in Thors' academic history, Class VII is born where rank means nothing but skill means everything. Thus, Rean's adventure and Class VII's begin through the political quagmire that threatens them and the very foundation of the Empire. Characters 'Main Characters' *'Rean Schwarzer:' The adopted son of Baron Teo Schwarzer, Rean attends Thors as a level-headed, albeit reserved individual, who has trained under the legendary martial master Yun Ka-fai and studied the Eight Leaves One Blade style of swordsmanship. *'Alisa Reinford:' Daughter of chairwoman Irina Reinford of the Reinford Group, Alisa attends the academy as a way of distancing herself from her relationship with her mother. She is strong-willed and sometimes quick to react, but she is very caring underneath her rough exterior. *'Elliot Craig:' An aspiring musician with an abashed personality, Elliot is the son of Lieutenant-General Olaf Craig ('the Red'). He is a supportive friend and dependable ally, but his tendency to appease the wishes of his loved ones can come to a fault. *'Laura S. Arseid:' Daughter to Viscount Victor S. Arseid, Laura has a dignified, somewhat restrained personality. She is revered by many for her strength and skill with the great sword, something she has inherited through use of the renowned Arseid Style. *'Machias Regnitz: ' Son of the Imperial Governor Carl Regnitz, he has a severe dislike for the nobility that often leads to squabbles with others. Deep down he is an empathic individual, and truly caring where his companions are concerned. *'Jusis Albarea:' Youngest son of one of the 'Four Great Houses', Jusis has a somewhat dismissive attitude toward many things. He can be criticizing or sharp in his words and actions, but is informed, considerate, and thoughtful. *'Emma Millstein:' An incredibly bright young woman, Emma is attending Thors on scholarship. She is kind and gentle, and often relied upon by her classmates for her warm spirit. Though quite the intellectual, she has reservations due to a secretive past. *'Fie Claussell:' A former Jaeger, Fie displays an aloofness that belies unnatural physical strength and nimble reflexes that once earned her the nickname 'Sylphid'. She tends to perform poorly through academics, and sometimes sleeps in unorthodox places. *'Gaius Worzel:' A foreign exchange student from the Nord Highlands. He is mild-mannered and polite, making fast friends with most he meets. He ventures outside the confines of his homeland to become more acquainted with the outside world. *'Millium Orion: '''An energetic, mysterious young girl who totes around a semi-sentient mechanical companion named Airgetlam (or Lammy for short). She is rarely discouraged from anything she sets herself to, and can be quite the handful for her friends or anyone she meets. 'Sub Characters' *'Sara Valestein:' Class VII's homeroom instructor, she is the youngest person A-rank Bracer (though you might not guess it from her personality). She is both nonchalant and determinate and knows how to say the right things at the right time. *'Neithardt:' A major in the 4th Division of the Imperial Army, and also an instructor in the military academy specialized in military science. *'Giliath Osborne:' TheImperial Chancellor, this man has earned a name for himself - 'Blood and Iron'. He is a ruthless and intimidating negotiator. *'Rufus Albarea:' Heir to the Albarea Dukedom, he is the "poster boy" of the Noble Faction. *'Claire Rieveldt:' Captain of the Railway Military Police and a striking figure, she is called the 'Icy Maiden', and has something of a history with Sara Valestein. *'Towa Herschel:' A second-year student at Thors Military Academy, she is president of the student council. Often overworked, she still retains a bright smile and cheery attitude. *'Angelica Rogner:' Towa's best friend who is also a daughter of Marquis Rogner, one of the 'Four Great Noble Families'. *'Elise Schwarzer:' The biological daughter of Baron Teo Schwarzer, she attends Saint Astraia Girls' School in Heimdallr as Princess Alfin's classmate. She is shy around her brother, Rean. *'Alfin Reise Arnor:' The Imperial Crown Princess who is a selfish, witty young girl who delights in teasing her friends and family. *'Victor S. Arseid:' Laura's father and Viscount of Legram, he is considered one of the best swordsmen in Erebonia, and is known as the 'Radiant Blademaster'. *'Olivert Reise Arnor:' The eldest prince of Erebonia, Olivert has a penchant for singing, drinking, flirting, and just general mischief. *'Patrick T. Hyarms:' The third son of the Hyarms Family, one of the Four Great Houses of Erebonian aristocracy. Development Sometime later after the game's release, Falcom and Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Asia (SCEJA) made an agreement to release Sen no Kiseki in both Chinese and Korean language for the Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita, released on June 24, 2014. XSEED Games released ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel in North America physically and digitally on December 22nd, 2015. A Windows PC version of the game will also be released by XSEED in 2017. Trails of Cold Steel: Kai –Thors Miltiary Academy– In addition to 60 frames per second frame rate support, 4K resolution support, and even higher sound quality for in-game background music, a “High-Speed Skip” mode feature has been added to meet the needs of both users who want to easily enjoy the story to those who want to speed through the story. With the press of a button, High-Speed Skip Mode can double the speed during events and on the field, and quadruple the speed of battles. By reading the save data of The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III, players can unlock bonus elements such as in-game costumes, MAX Bonding Points, and 300,000 Mira for your second playthrough. It also supports save data from The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel for PlayStation 3 and PS Vita. By reading the save data, players can continue the story from where you left off in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel: Kai – Thors Military Academy 1204-. Achievements *Playstation Award 2013, User's Choice - Winning Award *Japan Game Awards 2013 - 1st Place *Famitsu Award 2013 - Winning Award Videos Opening= |-| U.S PV1= |-| U.S PV2= |-| U.S PV3= |-| U.S Launch Trailer= |-| Ending= |-| References Navigation Category:Trails Games Category:Trails of Cold Steel Games